


Venom and Claws

by ohlookalamppost



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookalamppost/pseuds/ohlookalamppost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Mid/End-Savoureux Episode (1x13)] On the trip to Minnesota Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter stay the night at a motel. It was only then, during Will's most vulnerable time that he could see Hannibal for who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom and Claws

The beginning started at the end. In the black car on the roads to Minnesota from Baltimore; sitting beside the only true anchor he ever had. The only person who had ever looked at him and truly saw him; and he could see him in return.  The ride was getting longer and tedious. Both parties knew they had to rest for the night.

 It was then at a shady motel that the two men finally stopped and looked to each other. A fiery tension between them as they moved like predators towards one another, devouring their hearts and souls with bites and scratches; clothing being torn off one another violently as Hannibal shoved Will onto the bed. He slithered up close, using his tie to choke Will as he wet his fingers before intruding him. With meticulous movements he pushed his fingers, prepping Will for what was to come as the room was laced with whimpering moans. He smirked down at Will, seeing his body flushed red with lust as his jaw slacked open, lips trembling. Hannibal spat into his hand, coating his own member as he admired his art. The man who had built so many walls lay defenseless underneath him with no home to hide under.

And with that he pushed in, rolling his hips as violently as he could, relishing in the sweet screams and cries of his mongoose. Will dug his nails into Hannibal’s back, dragging them down to leave claw marks on his shoulder blades as he was slammed into painfully. It was then that Hannibal lunged down onto his collar bone, sinking his venomous teeth into Will’s neck; spreading his poison into Will as he licked up the blood that began to pool. As Hannibal lifted his head so their eyes could meet, blood dripped from Hannibal’s mouth onto Will’s chin.

 He saw him.

Will’s eyes stayed locked on Hannibal’s as he entered his mind. He could see the lust, the blood, and the innocent. It was him. Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper. He had fallen for the man he had been searching for all along. But now it was too late. His body surged with adrenaline and pleasure as he hit his peak, his muscles contracting and releasing as he coaxed Hannibal onto his own release.

Once cleaned up, the two lay in silence. Will’s heart pounded as he refused to look at the other, a man whom he had entrusted with every secret in his mind; the man who had betrayed him from the start. What was he to do?  He knew Hannibal could smell the fear on him. The excitement of his heart.

“William” the snake hissed, turning to look at his pet.  “Tell me what is troubling you.”

Will swallowed and slowly looked to Hannibal, giving a weak feigned smile.  “It’s nothing, I just… I’ve never done that before.” He paused. “It was nice.” Will strained out before closing his eyes. “Goodnight Hannibal.” Will said as he pretended to sleep.

“Goodnight my dear Will.” Hannibal whispered, watching Will for a moment before turning his eyes to the ceiling. He flicked off the light and stared into darkness.

The two lied silently side by side, both awake with nothing to say. Hannibal knew something was wrong and Will didn’t have the heart to speak his mind.  He could smell the salted tears slipping from Will’s eyes, protected from his sight by the veil of the night. It tore him in two.

Will let his mind wander as he remembered the day they had met, and the day Hannibal had showed up to his home with breakfast uninvited. He remembered the sausage… who was it? He thought, his stomach churning. Every joke Hannibal made; every swift movement he took. Every glance he made to Will. It wasn’t in love. It was in hunger.  He never loved Will; he only wanted to use him. He was a piece of meat;  thrown into the oven and left to cook in his illness and mental instability. He was a toy. Just there for Hannibal to wind him up and watch him go, moving towards the edge of the window sill, plummeting to the sidewalk below before shattering into a million pieces leaving Hannibal to glue him back together into the toy he wanted.

But why couldn’t he see it before?  Why couldn’t he peel away the blinds and look into the light? He wasn’t worth anything to Hannibal. Hell, he wasn’t worth anything to anyone. He was so tired of people telling him he was special, and more important than others. He hated it. He was a freak, a psychotic freak, not even worth his own life. And then came Hannibal. He gave him life; a purpose in the world. He made him feel important and safe. But all that was gone. Devoured like a mouse to a snake. And soon, like his heart, he would become that mouse.

The car ride began silent as the two set out for Minnesota, Will keeping his eyes out the window, his body exhausted and his head pounding. Although he couldn’t see it, Hannibal had felt the same. With heavy eyes Will finally drifted off to sleep in the dark, Hannibal glancing over to see the worried expression of his friend.

That’s when he knew.

Will had seen too far. He had let him into his head and filled his eyes with images only he had ever experienced. He had held the door open and Will stepped into his office like their first meeting. Scared and confused.  Will was wet clay; easy enough to sculpt into something new before putting him into the kiln to finalize his art. And that was what Will was; art. A beautiful composure of empathy and compassion, with a spark of energy and anger that could rarely be seen behind his glasses; a spark only he could see.  He would fix Will, repair the broken pieces and let him go again.

Reaching the house, Hannibal woke Will up. They stepped into the scene and looked at each other once more; the last signs of love and trust fleeing Will’s eyes.  “What do you see?” Hannibal asked as Will lifted his gun.

Will swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands shaking as anger coursed through him, the anger he knew Hannibal admired. He was no longer the mongoose hiding under the house as the snake slithered by. He was the mongoose that attacked.

“I can see you now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys aaahh I appreciate it. this was for tumblr user hannibalisticlove as well as myself. You can hassle me at ohlookalamppost.tumblr.com


End file.
